


Spooky

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora sees shadows.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, September 12, 2011.

Of course there was something creepy about Halloweentown. It was supposed to be creepy and spooky. But despite the trio having left Halloweentown, Sora wasn't entirely sure that Halloweentown hadn't followed them home.

At first it was just little things like shadows that weren't heartless and strange noises from Cid's shop at odd hours.

He mentioned it to Leon, who just shrugged. And Aerith, who smiled and told him everything was fine. Yuffie... just giggled.

Had they all been possessed? How did they not notice?

And then...

Cid introduced an old friend who was staying with him.

Finally, Sora understood.


End file.
